


Second Star To The Right

by Silverdancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to ride everything."</p>
<p>The one with Derek going to Disneyland with his six year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star To The Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Un beta-ed. Every mistake is mine, and feel free to point them out if you spot them.

It was the first free week he’s had in months, so of course, the first thing Derek did was take his little daughter to Disneyland. He had been promising this forever, and after a difficult year, moving across the country and restarting their life on Beacon Hills, they both deserved a treat. And while a trip to Disneyland with an 6 year old child might not be in the top ten of most relaxing things, seeing her so happy and excited was the best thing for exhaustion, right along with constant coffee during the day.   
  
At least he hoped so.

And if she was excited before, it was nothing compared to her after actually entering the park and being able to talk for a while with a very nice Rapunzel before getting her autograph.  
  
"That was so cool, dad. And she was so nice. Do you think we’ll see Elsa?"  
  
"I don’t know, but-"  
  
"Dad! Dad, look how big is the castle!"  
  
"Want to go and take a look inside?"  
  
"Can we?! Really?"  
  
"We’ll have to ask first… If you see Cinderella around, we’ll have to ask."  
  
"Ok!" Laura said, concentrating herself in the search of Cinderella. Until they passed a post signing for the different attractions around, "What’s that, dad?"  
  
"There you can sit in a cup and spin with them."  
  
"A cup like the ones in the Beauty and the Beast?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. You want to?"  
  
"Yes! I want to ride _everything_ ,” she said, with determined voice. It hadn’t been an hour since they entered and his daughter was starting to scare him. Maybe coming here all alone wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had, he thought while standing in line for the ride.  
  
"Aunt Cora told me they have a pirate ship so, so big that you can hop in." Laura said after a while, opening her arms widely, probably trying to imitate Cora when she told her. "Do you think it’s true, dad?"  
  
"I don’t know, it seems like it would have to be a very big ship."  
  
"Can we get inside the ship, dad? Please?"  
  
"Now? I thought you wanted to ride the cup." he teased her, putting his most innocent face on.  
  
"Daaaad," she whined, "I mean after the cups!"  
  
"Well, if we manage to find it, we’ll see," Derek said. That seemed to content her, until he saw Daisy make their way to the street near to where they were queuing. "Hey, Laura, look who’s there," he said, making Laura squeal delighted, "Want to go to talk to her?" he continued, when he saw her stopping to talk with some other kinds and their parents.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We’re going to wait a little longer, so if you go really fast, you can make it in time before it’s our turn. But you have to promise me you’ll be careful and come back here right away, ok?"  
  
"Yesyesyes, thanks dad" she said, and started running in Daisy’s direction before she took off again.

  
  
***

  
So maybe riding the cups so soon hadn’t been the best idea. Laura had had the time of her life, spinning the cup to her hearts’ desires, but that meant that while she was perfectly good afterwards he… wasn’t so much.   
  
"Wait up, Laura. I need to rest for a while," Derek said, rising his voice so she could hear him over all the noise in the park. In her excitement for getting out of the attraction and to get to the next thing, she had left him behind feeling kind of dizzy.  
  
"What’s wrong, dad?" she said, after getting close to where he was now sitting, taking his hand automatically.   
  
"Nothing, honey," he said softly, trying to not make her worry, "I’m not feeling very well after that ride, but if you sit with me for a while, I’ll be good to go in a second."  
  
Not a second after having said that, he felt a pair of lips on his forehead, and hands on his neck a gesture that he recognized from himself when he kissed Laura when she injured herself. It wasn’t common, with her being a werewolf too, and when it did, didn’t last for long, but that didn’t stop him from taking her pain away. She didn’t have the ability to take the pain away yet, but that didn’t stop him from feeling a wave of affection for his daughter, hugging her tight.  
  
His dizziness had gone away not long after sitting, but he didn’t plan to let her go until she started moving. Before that, though, someone interrupted them.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Both startled after hearing the voice, they held their heads up only to come face to face with Peter Pan. Laura was absolutely stunned, gasping after meeting his eyes, and Derek wasn’t exactly far away from there either. They both kept being in silence, looking at Peter Pan, who in turn was looking from Derek to Laura to Derek again, a little amused, until Peter Pan spoke again.  
  
"Well? Do you need any help?"  
  
That made Derek recover his voice.  
  
"Yeah, we’re fine. I was feeling a little dizzy and Laura here was kissing my pain away," and that, in turn, seemed to make Laura snap from his trance.  
  
"Dad always does that for me, and we have to take care of each other," she said solemnly, turning to look at him after, "Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
 Something that Laura said seemed to settle Peter, who then smiled at them both.   
  
"Need me to go get some help?" he offered, "On a sunny day like this, you have to be extra careful with your head. You never know how the heat could affect you."  
  
"No, I’m fine, but thanks," Derek replied, "I’ll be more careful from now on, not letting her spin the cups next time," he finished, pointing at the attraction on his back.  
  
That seemed to settle it, as he nodded and then directed all his attention to Laura.  
  
"You were a very brave girl, taking care of your father like that, " he said. She preened under the praise, standing taller without pretending too. Derek smiled at her, "Something like that deserves a prize. Is there something I can get for you?"  
  
She mused for a moment, before her face split in a wide grin.  
  
"Can you show us where the big pirate ship is?" she asked, excited. From all of the people that could bump into them, Peter Pan was a big coincidence and no one could say his daughter couldn’t use an opportunity when it presented itself.  
  
The question seemed to surprise Peter Pan for half a second before he crouched in front of Laura with a suspicious expression on his face.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Are you, by any chance, a pirate? Because if you are, I have to say I would have to tickle you to death."  
  
"Noooo, I am not a pirate," she said, getting ready to run in case Peter Pan really decided to start a tickle fight, but with a wide smile, "tell him dad. Tell him I’m not a pirate."  
  
"She’s not a pirate," he nodded, amused at the attentions Laura was receiving, noticing that they were yet to be interrupted by any other kid.  
  
"Ohh, I see. Why do you want to go to see the ship then?"  
  
"Because I love boats!" she exclaimed, proud, "I love boats so much that dad has promised me that when I’m older we’re going to make a trip in a real ship, all by ourselves!"   
  
"Really?" said Peter Pan, playing along, "With a motive like that, I have no other option than show you the right way!" he exclaimed, getting up just to crouch again behind Laura, pointing ahead, "Do you see that big blue star, far away, followed by little stars?"  
  
Derek looked too, and saw, indeed, a big blue star in one of the arcs along the street, and one little star on each of the arcs after that one for as long as he could see. He also noticed how Peter waited until Laura nodded before continuing.  
  
"Well, you have to go under the second star, and then turn right. And then walk, and walk and walk until you see it."  
  
"Ooooh! Ok!" Laura said. She seemed ready to start running in any second, so Derek had to stop her before she could. Then he realized that Peter Pan was still there, looking amused at Laura.  
  
"Laura, what do you say?" Derek said, gently, making her turn around at the question, looking for Peter Pan.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Peter Pan!"  
  
"You’re welcome, Laura," he answered, and then he crouched again and asked her, getting close as if he was going to tell her a secret, "Are you sure your dad is good to go?" which made her look at him, worried.  
  
"I’m feeling great now, thanks to you," he said, smiling softly at her, "Ready to go now?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, and started walking in the stars’ direction. When Derek turned to look at Peter Pan, to thank him, he was already talking with a boy that had just approached him. Deciding that it was better to let him work, he followed Laura before he lost her in the middle of the crowd.

  
***

  
Derek thought that if the first day went fine, even if he ended up dead tired after it, the second day would be a little more calm, and that he would be able to take it easy. He was wrong. Now that Laura knew what there was on the park, she wanted to revisit all at once, running from one place to another, already comfortable enough to not check on him every minute - which led to him having to be constantly watching her, because a fast tiny werewolf on an amusement park was easy to lose and very difficult to find -, and more importantly, she wanted to get everyone to sign her notebook. Her friends would be so jealous, she had said the night before.   
  
So there they were, on Neverland looking for the nice Peter Pan that had been the hero of the day for Laura. He, above all, was the one that could not miss his signature from. She had been so excited the day before that she forgot about it and Derek knew that if she went home without it she would be pouting for a month.   
  
It was almost closing time, so while they were patrolling Neverland, he bought dinner to Laura, knowing that while there was still hope, there would still be a way to make her eat. He would order dinner later to the room service, he could wait, he thought.   
  
And then Laura saw him. Derek saw he was talking to a girl while taking a baby in his arms, and remembered the privacy the day before.  
  
"I think we should wait until the girl goes away, ok?" he asked Laura, getting a hold of her shoulder to prevent her to run off. And after he felt her nod, they waited in silence, watching Peter Pan charm the girl and the baby in his hands. It seemed that it was normal for him to engage in conversation with the people who approached him.   
  
While they waited, he noticed himself drifting away a little, but tried to stay awake thinking about the kind of person Peter Pan must be when he was not on duty. Was he so talkative? Did he liked kids or was it just an act for the job? It had been nice to see someone so earnestly interested in Laura without having an ulterior motive.   
  
His last thought before he drifted away completely was that it would be nice to have shared this with someone. Someone like Peter Pan. But real.

  
***

  
When Derek woke up, he was at his hotel room, with Laura sleeping on him, hugging him tightly, and he didn’t have any memory of how he got there. When he searched for his phone he wasn’t so surprised to see Laura asleep as it was way past her bedtime. Before he could even start thinking about sitting up, though, he heard someone on the private bathroom, the flushing of the toilet and the door opening.   
  
He didn’t know what he was expecting, but a complete stranger in casual clothes wasn’t it. A complete stranger that when he saw he was awake, he froze startled for a couple of seconds before running to sit by his side on the bed.  
  
"Oh, man, you’re awake! Your kid was very worried, and wanted to wait up until you woke up, but as you can see, she couldn’t," the stranger said. There was something familiar about it, but Derek couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. Meanwhile, the stranger kept talking, "You fainted, man. I guess you were exhausted, and hadn’t eaten in a while and your body couldn’t take it. I’m going to ask the hotel for something to eat. They will take a while, probably, but you’re ok now, I guess. Are you?"  
  
"What?" Derek asked, confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" the stranger repeated.   
  
"Oh. Yeah. Very confused, but my head feels fine," he said, slowly, watching the stranger’s face relax after hearing him, "I don’t want to be rude but… Who are you?"  
  
That seemed to surprise the guy a little, but he composed himself fast, smiling a soft smile.  
  
"Don’t worry. I’m Peter Pan. Well, no, I’m the face character of Peter Pan. We met yesterday?"  
  
"Ooooh. Right. The last I remember is Laura and I waiting for you to finish talking to some girls" Derek said, rising his hand unconsciously to caress Laura’s head. That made the guy smile more, before he continued.  
  
"Yeah, I know, she told me. Once you were safe and everyone assured that you would be fine, she told me. She wouldn’t leave your side, but she didn’t cry once," he said, looking fondly at Laura. Derek warmed inside when he saw the way he was looking at her.   
  
"Yeah, she’s very brave. She’s just like her aunt."  
  
"Not her mother?"   
  
It was a common question, and he should be used by now, but Derek couldn’t help the cold tone his voice got every time he had to talk about Laura’s mother.  
  
"No, she’s nothing like her mother."  
  
"I’m Stiles, by the way," he said in answer. Stiles had noticed the tone, and decided to change topics before the conversation died completely, Derek supposed.  
  
"Derek," he said back.  
  
"Well, Derek, want to join me for some late dinner?" Stiles asked, standing from the bed to get to the phone on the other side of the room. Derek liked the way Stiles said his name. And the way he looked at his child. And the fact that he stayed way behind his obligation just to be sure he was ok.   
  
"Hey, Stiles?" And maybe he was misinterpreting all this, but maybe fairy tales were infectious, because he realized that he wanted to try anyway.  
  
 ”Thanks for staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the prompts from [this post](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100131420232/spookythomassangster-yes-but-theres-also):
> 
> _'You passed out in Disneyland and I've been taking care of you for the past two hours oh my god are you okay??' 'Yes I'm okay but who the hell are you supposed to be?' 'I'm the face character for Peter Pan but that's not important'_


End file.
